TRIANGLE-Uncommited Vers
by Miku-Shim
Summary: Just another story from the first Triangle Vers. KyuWook VoldeMin. Birthday fic for My Lovely yeodongsaeng. The lyrical music came from XIA-Uncommitted and Kim Jaejoong- Kiss B. B x B, yaoi. Tak yakin menempatkannya di rate M ,


**TRIANGLE-UNCOMMITED Vers.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**Triangle-Uncommited ****Vers**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**.**

**.**

_It was all a dream, reality was far for the save picture he painted for me..._

Ya. Ternyata semuanya hanyalah mimpi belaka. Semua bayangan mimpi indah yang kita rajut bersama tak lagi senada.

Kau mencintaiku,,,,

Dan mencintainya...

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangle-uncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

Ryeowook memainkan handphonenya dengan kesal. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, disentuhnya lagi handphone di tangannya menampakkan gambar kecil yang aneh, hanya beberapa sajian makanan dan sumpit, serta sendok.

_He told me I was the one and I believe, until this dream disipated so suddenly..._

"Baby,,"

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, mendekap punggung mungilnya ke dalam dada yang cukup bidang, yang mampu memerangkapnya dengan sempurna.

Dengan segera Ryeowook mengunci kembali HP layar sentuhnya, tak ingin kekasihnya melihat apa yang sedang dia lihat.

"Kyu.." Ryeowook mengeluh karena Kyuhyun bermain-main di telinganya, meniupkan hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik, nyaman... dan aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Padahal besok kita bisa libur sehari. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, hmm?"

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung daun telinga namja mungil itu, membuatnya menjerit pelan.

"Kyu..." desisnya memperingatkan.

"Ayolah, Wookie... aku merindukanmu. Sudah berapa lama sejak jadwal fanmeet kita... kencan denganku malam ini?"

Ryowook meletakkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar hangat di perutnya, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Mian... aku ada urusan malam ini. Aku harus bertemu... temanku" dengan ragu Ryeowook memberi alasan penolakannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di pundak namja manis itu, "Oh... jadi kau punya teman selain aku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Ryeowook berbalik, dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, memukul dadanya pelan, dan mencibir.

"Kau mengejek? Kau bukan temanku!" serunya berpura-pura marah. Pipinya menggembung dan bibir manyun dengan gaya yang lucu.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Bukan. Aku lebih dari itu. Kau milikku" jawabnya posesive.

Dering ponsel Ryeowook menandakan ada pesan masuk ke handphonya, membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kening Ryeowook berkerut membaca pesannya. Tanpa sadar dilepaskannya paksa lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya, menjauh dari namja itu.

"Aku harus pergi" jawabnya dengan nada menyesal. Dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa sedih.

"Tapi aku berjanji, malam ini kita akan tidur bersama" bujuknya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Cepatlah kembali" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan pipi pualam kekasihnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, berjalan menuju pintu, menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Wookie tidak istirahat?" tanya Sungmin membuyarkan apapun yang tengah dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas, "dia ada janji"

Sungmin mengerti Kyuhyun keberatan melepas kepergian Ryeowook. Mereka baru saja kembali dari Thailand, dan harusnya Ryeowook lebih memilih istirahat di dorm dengan kekasih dan para hyungnya, mencoba menjalin kehangatan yang lebih diantara member Super Junior yang hanya tersisa beberapa saja kini, tanpa leader, tanpa Diva, Hankyung, dan Ki Bum.

"Hey, kau mau aku menghubungi Ki Bum? Ayo kita pesta wine" ajak Sungmin sambil merangkul bahu maknaenya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ayo"

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangle-uncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

_It was all a dream, reality was far from the save picture he painted for me..._

Ya. Semuanya hanyalah mimpi yang tak sempurna. Kenyataan terlalu berbeda dari apa yang pernah kita kayuh bersama.

_He told me I was the one and I believe, until this dream disipated so suddenly..._

Kau bilang aku satu-satunya. Sampai kini aku menyadarinya, mimpi itu berlalu, hanyalah sekedar bayang semu.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu, hyung. Kau tak percaya?" Changmin mencoba membujukku dengan wajah memelasnya.

Aku takkan terpengaruh, Min. Kau menyakitiku.

"Hyung..."

Kurasakan cekalannya di pergelangan tanganku, memintaku memberi perhatian padanya, berkata sesuatu padanya. Tapi aku sedang marah, Min.

"Hyung, kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun dan SJ M untuk fanmeet di Taiwan. Aku bahkan sudah mengirim pesan padamu, memberikan harapan-harapan tahun baru. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran Victoria.."

Cukup sudah!

"Oh, jadi kau senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Vic? Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat bahagia, kan Min?" kusentakkan tangannya saat mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir tadi. Tidak bisa menolak? Gah!

"Hyung, Vic hanya teman.." bujuknya. Kali ini dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahuku.

Tak tahukah kau Min? Rumor hubunganmu dengan Victoria sudah berhembus sejak dulu. Apakah kini kau ingin memperkuat dugaan itu? Menunjukkah akrabnya hubunganmu dengannya? Ku pikir kau bilang aku satu-satunya untukmu, Min. Kau berdusta.

"Kenapa tidak pacaran dengan Vic saja? Kau dan Kyuhyun... kenapa harus terjebak denganku yang tak patut kalian pamerkan ini?" Airmataku memaksa keluar. Aku memang cengeng. Aku memang gampang menangis. Tapi kali ini rasanya sungguh sakit. Disaat aku bersama Kyuhyun jauh darimu, kau kembali mengukir kisah lama bersama pujaan hatimu.

"Hyung!"

Changmin membentakku. Jadi benar ini adalah saat-saat menjelang berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Changmin? Mungkin seharusnya sedari awal aku bersama Kyuhyun saja, tidak pernah mendua. Karena menjalin cinta segitiga kini membuatku begitu terluka.

Hatiku sesak mendengar bentakannya. Rasa sedih itu membuncah membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Rasa sakit ribuan Cassiopeia di luar sana, tak sebanding perih di hatiku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Changmin.

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangleuncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

Changmin tak habis pikir kenapa Ryeowook begitu marah gara-gara hal sepele semacam itu.

Dipandanginya figur yang tengah menangis dihadapannya.

Bahu mungil itu bergetar. Dia memang cengeng sekali. Tapi itulah bukti dari kelembutan hatinya.

Perlahan Changmin menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat, memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Diusapnya rambut namja manis itu, dan kedua lengannya merengkuh semakin erat, agar Ryeowook mampu merasakan debaran jantungnya.

"Hyung..." bisik Changmin lirih.

"Sejak aku mengatakan cinta padamu, kaulah satu-satunya. Selamanya. Jangan pernah meragukanku, hyung. Aku dan Kyuhyun takkan pernah menyakitimu, percayalah padaku. Jangan dengarkan kabar angin di luar sana. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku. Dan Kyuhyun. Arrachi?"

Changmin melepas pelukannya, mengusap pelan mata bulat yang memerah milik Ryeowook, dan mendaratkan kecupan disana.

"Hyung... aku rela menjadi yang kedua. Aku tak menuntut lebih. Aku rela kau menghabiskan banyak waktumu bersama Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu. Karena kau salah besar jika kau berkata seperti itu. Kyuhyun sahabatku. Cintaku padamu yang terlalu besarlah yang membuatku membohongi sahabat sejatiku itu. Hanya karena kau, Kim Ryeowook."

Mulut manis Changmin memang begitu lihai, meski Ryeowook juga yakin Changmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namja itu bukan pembohong. Dia orang paling tulus dan paling dewasa di grupnya dulu, saat masih berlima. Selalu menjadi si pengertian dan mengalah pada hyung-hyungnya yang begitu manja.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara..." dengus Ryeowook. Ingat, dia masih marah.

Changmin tersenyum. Lebih baik baginya jika Ryeowook cemberut, daripada dia menangis. Kalau Ryeowook sudah tidak menangis, berarti dia punya kesempatan untuk dimaafkan.

"Aku tidak tergoda oleh Victoria, hyung. Tapi aku lebih tertarik pda sup iga yang dibuatnya. Meski aku tetap saja lebih memilih masakanmu" rayunya.

"Kau bisa memintaku masak untukmu. Kenapa harus makan bersama Victoria?" tanya Ryeowook tidak suka. Sesekali isakan masih menyelingi hembusan nafasnya.

"Kau sedang FanMeeting..." Changmin menyentil pelan dahinya.

Ryeowook terkekeh malu. Lucu kelihatannya saat pipinya memerah diantara bekas tangis yang mengering.

"Lain kali jangan pernah makan dengan Victoria. Apapun yang ditawarkannya padamu." Gerutu Ryeowook.

"Dasar pria tua penuntut, cintaku Kim Ryeowook" dengan gemas Changmin memeluknya erat hingga terangkat kedua kaki Ryeowook dari atas lantai, dan Changmin membawanya berputar perlahan, layaknya pasangan yang berdansa.

"Apa Kyuhyun curiga saat kau tidak kembali malam itu?" tanya Changmin, menanyakan saat Kyuhyun dan dirinya, serta Kyu's Line yang lain merayakan ulangtahunnya, membuatnya harus menomorduakan Ryeowook, meski akhirnya mereka bisa menghabiskan malam bersama.

Ryeowook menapakkan kakinya di atas kaki Changmin, mengikuti langkahnya pelan dan berirama. Kepalanya mencoba bersembunyi di dada namja itu.

"Dia sangat mabuk. Saat aku pulang dia belum sadar" jawabnya dari dekapan Changmin.

Changmin mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, "Aku takut dia marah padamu. Katakan padanya, seandainya dia tahu tentang kita suatu saat nanti, semua ini adalah salahku. Walau dia tidak menginginkannya, aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu, Hyung"

"Min.."

"Hmmm"

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu..."

"Seberapa besar?"

"Sangat besar..."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dengan Changmin. Ditatapnya Changmin tepat di manik matanya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Apa 30 menit saja cukup?" tanyanya dengan raut muka polos.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "satu jam" ujarnya sambil mengangkat Ryeowook menuju tempat tidur mewah di hotel yang memang telah dipesannya sejak sore tadi.

Ryeowook tertawa, meski kemudian Changmin membuatnya mendesah menggoda, mengajaknya menghangatkan dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangleuncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

.

"Lihatlah, Changmin hyung begitu aneh"

Minho menunjukkan foto Changmin yang Kyuhyun sangat tahu kapan itu terjadi.

"Syal ungu? Para netizen bahkan berkomentar itu sangat tidak matching dengan jasnya, hahaha" Yesung ikut mengomentari foto Changmin yang ada di tablet pc Minho.

Sungmin mendesak duduk diantara mereka.

"Ah,,, aku ingat. Itu di Sukira kan? Bahkan Wookie yang pecinta warna ungu pun mengatainya aneh" Sungmin memberikan suaranya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dia tahu Changmin sengaja memakai syal itu, menunjukkan kalau dia lebih memperhatikan kesukaan seseorang daripada stylenya sendiri.

"aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Wookie selalu menggoda Changmin." Sungmin mulai menelusuri berbagai video yag ada di official resmi milik Sukira itu.

"nah, lihat.." serunya saat menemukan episode dimana Changmin dan Yunho menjadi bintang tamu di acara radionya.

"Bahkan Changmin yang terkenal jahil pun mati kutu oleh kejahilan Wookie. Aishhh, namja manis satu itu, kadang aku merasa dia adalah iblis yang terkurung dalam tubuh malaikat" Sungmin kembali menunjukkan saat Ryeowook terus menerus mematikan arah pembicaraan Changmin.

Kyuhyun meneguk soju dari gelasnya. Soju akan lebih cepat membuatnya mabuk daripada wine. Kalau wine, dia akan kuat meminum seberapapun banyaknya itu.

"Dia hanya sedang senang, Sungmin"

Semua yang ada disana memandang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan yang lain kembali mengamati video itu.

"Lihatlah, senyum Ryeowook sangat lebar, dan ceria. Dia pasti sangat ngefans dengan Yunho dan Changmin!" seru Yesung.

"Sepertinya Changmin hyung cukup akrab dengan Wookie hyung. Tatapan mata Changmin hyung sangat bersinar-sinar. Dia tetap saja tersenyum senang walaupun Wookie hyung mengerjainya terus" seru Minho kagum. Jarang-jarang ada yang bisa memang beradu bicara dengan Changmin. Mulut namja tinggi itu benar-benar, ehhhh sama seperti Kyuhyun, pedas, dan tajam. Minho melirik Kyuhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

"A_pakah kalian memiliki saat-saat tertentu dimana kalian merasa sangat sexy?"_

Suara Ryeowook membuat semua yang menonton video itu terdiam.

"_Aku sering merasa kalau aku sangat sexy saat sedang mengibaskan rambut setelah mandi"_

Yeah, semua namja mengalaminya, Yunho, pikir para penonton itu.

"_Ah... aku juga, terlebih saat memakai handuk, dan bercermin, kemudian menepis-nepiskan rambut yang basah. Aku merasa sangat sexy"_

"Ah! Aku sangat tidak menyangka waktu itu Wookie sampai bilang begitu. Itu pasti karena pengaruhmu kan, Kyu!" Sungmin men-deathglare sang maknae, yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya kepolosan eternal maknae mereka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tentu saja dia tahu Ryeowook sangat sexy. Punggung mulusnya, dada halusnya, abs lembutnya, bahu mungilnya, ahh memikirkannya saja bisa membuat Kyuhyun gila.

"_Bagian mana yang paling sexy? Atas atau bawah?"_

"Wahhhh" seru Yesung, Sungmin dan Minho, membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinganya. Kyuhyun sangat hapal suara itu, sangat khas bagaimanapun. Changmin!

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan pertemanan akrab Wookie dan Changmin. Kita tidak akan menanyakan hal personal seperti itu jika kita bukan teman akrabnya, kan" persepsi Yesung membuat Sungmin dan Minho mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ck! Mereka dekat. Aku tahu." Kyuhyun meremehkan kedua hyung dan satu teman Kyu's linenya.

"Ah, sudahlah, Changmin dan Wookie tidak semenarik itu" Kyuhyun beranjak dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang melihatnya dengan aneh, namun tak berkomentar apapun. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk.

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangle-uncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

.

Ryeowook masuk dengan pelan, berjalan sedikit berjingkat agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Dilihatnya Yesung dan Sungmin tertidur di sofa besar di ruang santai. Botol-botol soju kosong bertebaran di meja. Habis berpesta, eoh?

Ryeowook memperhatikan kedua hyungnya itu, lalu masuk dan membawa keluar sebuah selimut yang cukup untuk menjaga tubuh Yesung dan Sungmin agar tetap hangat.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Harusnya dia berada disini tadi, bersama Kyuhyun dan para hyungnya. Tapi karena tingkah menyebalkan Changmin, dia harus segera membereskan masalahnya dengan sang kekasih kedua itu. Kalau tidak, mood Ryeowook akan terus buruk sampai esok dan esok lagi, dan pasti membuat hyungdeulnya cemas.

Apakah ini yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat dia tidak ada disampingya? Sakit dan curiga? Apakah Kyuhyun akan berpikir yang macam-macam kemana Ryeowook pergi, bersama siapa, dan untuk apa?

Baru berupa kesalahpahaman saja sudah mampu menyayat hati Ryeowook, apalagi jika hubungannya dengan Changmin diketahui Kyuhyun? Ryeowook mampu memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan tersakiti dan terluka.

Ryeowook sungguh tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu hubungannya dengan Changmin!

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangleuncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Perasaannya lega masalahnya dengan Changmin bisa diselesaikan. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat, menghirup aroma sang maknae yang membuatnya dimabuk cinta.

Ryeowook bergelung di dada Kyuhyun, mencari kenyamaan yang akan melenakannnya ke alam mimpi. Matanya perlahan terpejam.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun belum tidur.

"hmmm" gumamnya malas memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

"Jangan pernah bersedih lagi. Aku merasa tidak berguna"

Ryeowook mendongak. Namun dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun tetap tertutup. Dengan malu dicurinya satu ciuman dari pipi namja evil tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Dihadapan Kyuhyun kini Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Bogoshipo... kau pergi begitu lama" keluh Kyuhyun, mendekap erat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengelus dada namja itu dari balik kaus tidurnya.

"Hanya beberapa jam saja."

"Bagiku seperti beberapa abad, Wookie" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku menepati janjiku untuk tidur denganmu malam ini, kan?" ujar Ryeowook dengan memelas, membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Tapi kau telat. Harusnya kita sudah berpelukan dan bercumbu sejak tadi.."

"Aigoo, tidurlah. Kau manja sekali"

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangle-uncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan berpindah dari sisi Ryeowook menjadi di atas namja itu, menatap namja manis dibawahnya dengan penuh kasi sayang.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" ujarnya. Dibelainya pipi Ryeowook yang bersemu merah. Belaiannya menuruni bahu dan lengan namja manis itu, dan berhenti saat menggenggam tangannya, menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Ryeowook semakin merona. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat darahnya bergejolak, jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ryeowook malu-malu. Dia takkan pernah terbiasa dengan keintiman ini.

'_I want to give you, Your favorite ice-cream, White vanilla cream_

_To be honest, rather than hold your hand. I want to kiss you'_

Kyuhyun bersenandung lirih, membuat rona merah di wajah Ryeowook semakin parah.

"Yak! Kau mesum sekali" protes Ryeowook.

_Listen to what I'm saying_

"Saranghe, Kim Ryeowook"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir manis itu perlahan, hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, membuta Ryeowook tak mampu menolaknya. Dengan bibirnya dia memaksa Ryeowook untuk memberi akses padanya menjelajahi seluruh kehangatan di mulutnya.

"Eunghh..." Ryeowook hanya bisa melenguh.

_Do what I tell you_

"Peluk aku, Wookie" disela ciumannya, tangan Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Ryeowook untuk melingkar di bahunya. Ryeowook yang terlena hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

_See? We're well matched_

"Kyu...nghhh..."

Desahan menggoda Kim Ryeowook semakin membuat Kyuhyun terbakar. Ciumannya semakin dalam, dengan tangan yang kini tak hendak tinggal diam. Mereka bergerak dalam harmoni yang serasi. Singkron, dan memahami keinginan satu sama lain.

Tangan Kyuhyun merambat turun, menyentuh setiap detail tubuh sang kekasih.

_Don't love another man_

"Wookie... saranghe..."

Andai saja bisa, Kyuhyun hanya ingin namja ini miliknya, untuknya utuh. Tidak berbagi dengan pria lain, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun tak kuasa, jika memang Changmin juga bisa membahagiakan Ryeowook. Yang terpenting saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, melebur dalam gairah cinta yang melenakan.

_You'll be disappointed, baby_

"Kyu... jebal"

Lenguhan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan akal. Sedekat apapun, secepat apapun seakan tidak cukup bagi Ryeowook. Perlahan disenangkannya bagian yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Memberinya pijatan-pijatan lembut yang membuat Ryeowook semakin menggila.

Ryeowook takkan pernah kecewa saat bersamanya. Tidak akan pernah.

_Call me today too_

"Kyu...ahh.. Kyuhyun... enghhh... Kyu!"

Teruslah, baby Wookie, panggil namaku dan hanya aku. Teriakkan namaku hingga suaramu tak bersisa. Nikmati apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu...

_Love me. You want it too, don't you?_

Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku malam ini, baby...

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangle-uncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

.

_**We Finally Got Time**_

"Kyuhyunahhh!"

Penyatuan yang menyakitkan sangatlah sepadan dengan kenikmatan yang menjalari setiap desir aliran darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka.

Peluh manis yang mengalir hanya setitik bumbu yang membuat permainan semakin seru. Tidak. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak dan bukan bermain. Karena cinta bukanlah sebuah permainan.

Kyuhyun menggeram saat Ryeowook belum bisa menyesuaikan tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri untuk segera menikmati jamuan utama. Diciumnya dalam kekasihnya yang tengah terpejam, meresapi setiap nikmatnya penyatuan.

"Wookie, saranghee"

"Kyu...enghh, bergeraklah..."

Setiap kata cinta, setiap permintaan tak cukup menyatakan betapa mereka saling membutuhkan.

Saat Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan, Ryeowook mendesah semakin tak tertahan.

"Akhhh... Kyu... fasterrrr...please... Kyuhyunah..."

_**Top To Bottom**_

"Wookie... mmmbbb... saranghe"

Kyuhyun mengijinkan Wookie berada diatasnya, membiarkan Wookie mengendalikan permainan untuk sementara. Pertolongan kecilnya hanya agar Ryeowook tetap bergerak stabil, memantulkan tubuh polosnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

Gerakan Ryeowook melemah, dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Melumatnya penuh. Dibawanya Wookie kembali ke seharusnya, tanpa merubah apapun dari penyatuan mereka.

_**Front To The back, Every Spot I Won't Miss**_

"Ah... ahhh... ahhhh,,, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun semakin menggila diiringi nyanyian merdu Ryeowook. Dari depan, samping, belakang, semua kenikmatan semakin tak terkira.

"Deeperrr Kyu... ahhh... there... hahhhh..."

Disanakah letak surga?

Seperti mendapat jackpot, Kyuhyun dengan pasti mendatangi surganya, membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, tak mampu menahan luapan kenikmatan yang begitu dahsyat. Kyuhyun menusuknya dengan tepat.

Saat Ryeowook hampir sampai pada batasnya, Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya dalam kemampuan yang mustahil dapat dilakukan manusia.

Kyuhyun menggila. Bergerak liar namun pasti. Masuk dengan kasar namun sungguh berarti.

"Kyu...arghhhhh"

Ryeowook mencapainya, titik surga yang dicarinya. Dibantunya Kyuhyun yang masih bergerak agar segera menyusulnya. Saat otot-otot menggoda di perut datar sang kekasih menegang, Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun pun memberinya sari cinta yang begitu berharga.

"Wookie,,, saranghe" bisik Kyuhyun saat memisahkan dirinya.

_And It All Starts From Just, This From One Kiss, One Kiss_

_._

_._

_._

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangle-uncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

.

"Gomawo, Kyu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dielusnya pipi sang kekasih, dia juga berterima kasih karena Ryeowook begitu peduli padanya. Sangat memahami keinginannya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita harus mengajak Changmin main bersama. Aku tidak rela kau hanya main berdua saja dengannya" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatapnya tak percaya, "Kyu..." ujarnya tergagap.

"shhh... gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kyu... mian"

"Baby, aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Kau sangat adil padaku. Haruskan aku tidak terima? Tidak baby, aku mencintaimu, meski kau tidak hanya mencintaiku"

"Mianhe... saranghee Kyu"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Huh?"

"Main bertiga pasti lebih menyenangkan,,,"

"Yak!"

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

Triangleuncommitted!

xoxoxoxoxo

.

.

.


End file.
